


Adrenaline Rush

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	Adrenaline Rush

Mini would never forget moments like this, when adrenaline rushed through his body and wide maniacal grins were shared amongst the group. But the group was separated, he had no idea where Marcel, Lui or Nogla were but he knew them well enough to assume they’d snuck away at the first sight of danger. They were smart like that. Ringleader Evan had ditched them at the first sight of cops, Delirious right by his side as always. So they were left alone, Tyler crouched behind some furniture he’d clumped together in a makeshift barrier.

“Mini, look at me,” his words are a soft whisper as he leans closer to the small man, bullets whizzing by and almost drowning out Tyler’s words. “Fuck, Wildcat, I’m so scared,” Craig whimpers out, avoiding his real name since he was still in disguise mode. Tyler just heaves a sigh, pressing his lips to Craig’s head in some small attempt at comfort. “Listen, you have to run for it. I’ll distract them and you can make it out, they won’t notice you if you run out the back and parkour along the alley or some shit,” he mumbles, clearly coming up with this plan on the spot. Craig lets out a shaky hum, not at all wanting to leave Tyler’s side.

  
Tyler goes to touch him, clearly intending to guide him toward the door when Craig shies from his touch and shakes his head. “No, Tyler, I’m not leaving you. We go out together,” Craig replies, trying to make himself sound brave and earning a faint grin. “You crazy motherfucker,” Tyler sighs, leaning in for a short, breathless kiss and wrapping his arms around Craig.

As soon as Tyler pulls his lips away, Craig buries his face in Tyler’s shoulder only to feel the taller man yank him to his feet and start running to the door. “Go, god damn it!” Tyler yells at Craig as he stumbles out the door, clearing his head for a moment before taking off down the fire escape. “Tyler!” he yells back, looking up the flight he’s just run down. “I love you!” Tyler yells back, stepping into the house and leaving the door wide open as Mini’s heart catches in his throat.

* * *

Evan’s hugs were the best, they always calmed you down. Which was why he was so confused, feeling Mini’s scared trembling in his arms. “I can feel how scared you are for him,” Evan slowly mumbles, resting his chin on Craig’s head and hearing him sigh. The slightly smaller man shifts to look up at him,”I’m just worried about Tyler,” he says, watching Evan open his mouth only to be cut off by a knock at the door. 


End file.
